London's boys
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **London's boys**

 **London Tipton is a naughty rich bitch who can use her money and sexual aura to make boys do everything she wants. Today she's going to use Zack and Cody for her pleasure.**

It's a normal day aboard the Tipton ship and Zack and Cody just got a message to go to London's room.

"London, are you there? It's us...Cody and zack. What do you want...?" says Cody as he knock on the door.

"Oh, come in, boys. I'm waiting for you." says London as she open the door.

When they see London, Zack and Cody can almost not believe it. She's wearing a black latex push-up bra that barely hide her D-cup boobs and tiny tight black latex panties that doesn't cover her sexy pussy at all.

"London, what is going on?" says Cody.

"Don't you understand that I wanna play?" says London in her best porn-voice.

"She wanna get fucked." says Zack.

"Exactly. Bang me boys. I want it so bad. I'm horny." says London.

"No thank you..." says Cody as he is about to leave.

"Wait, man. London needs to get fucked and we have to be the lords who do it." says Zack as he grab his brother's arm.

"Zack, I knew I could trust you." says London as she pull her panties aside and starts to play with her own pussy. "You get hard by seeing me do this?"

"Yeah, for sure, baby." says Zack as he feels his dick grow big.

London can see it through Zack's sweatpants.

"Wow! Seems like you have a powerful dick. Me wanna see it, please..." says London.

"Tadaah! Almost as big as my father's dick." says Zack as he drop his sweatpants so his dick pop out.

"Oh my fucking shit, so big! Me has never seen such a huge stiff schlong in real life before." says London surprised. "I get so wet."

"Want it in your sassy pussy?" says Zack.

"Mhm." says London.

Zack grab Cody hard by the shirt and pull down his jeans and boxers so his dick pop out. It's not stiff.

"I can make that thing hard." says London as she grab Cody's dick and starts to stroke it.

"Ahhh, damn...it hurts!" scream Cody in pain.

"C'mon, bro. Relax and enjoy it. She's just makin' you hard and ready for sex." says Zack.

"Why doesn't this damn crappy dick go hard for me?" says London in anger when she notice that Cody's dick is still not hard.

"Please stop..." says Cody as he starts to cry.

"Throw out the loser and I will fuck you like you've never been fucked." says Zack.

"Okay. Cody...you're worthless. Bye!" says London as she push Cody back out into the hallway.

"Fuck me!" says London as she goes down on all 4 on the bed.

"Now I'm gonna bang you, London." says Zack as he walk up behind London and push his dick into her soft pussy.

"Yes! Do me, Zack. Fuck my little pussy." moans London.

"Oh yeah, slutty rich bitch!" moans Zack as he fuck London hard.

"That's so nice! Me love it, yes I do. You do me so good." moans London.

"Is it nice to feel my huge dick in your wet little pussy huh?" says Zack.

"Yes. I love it. Feels so nice and sexy." says London.

20 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum..." says Zack.

"Cum deep in me, naughty boy!" moans London. "I'm fixed. I can't get pregnant. Just cum in me, now!"

"Shit, yessss!" says Zack out loud as he thrust his dick all the way to the back-wall of London's pussy and cum hard.

"Oh my gosh! YES!" moans London with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"London, you're an amazing slut. Thanks for the best fuck I've had." says Zack as he slowly pull out his dick from London's pussy.

"No problem, it was so much fun." says London with a sweet friendly smile.

"It was really good for me too." says Zack.

"I could tell by how much cum you sprayed in my sweet pussy." says London.

"And I could tell by how your pussy gave my dick a hug." says Zack.

"My pussy always grow extra tight when I have an orgasm." says London.

"That happen to many girls. It is normal." says Zack.

"Okay. Thanks for the fuck." says London as she gives Zack a kiss.

"Thank you, London Tipton my sexy lady." says Zack.

Zack leave the room with a very bright smile on his face, happy that he has finally had awesome sex with London Tipton.

 **The End.**


End file.
